Operation of a motor vehicle may include being aware of multiple external factors, such as stationary and moving objects, people, and animals, traffic signals, roadway signage, and so on. As some examples, the external factors may include parked and moving vehicles, bicyclists, pedestrians, one-way street and speed limit signs, and so on. Additionally or alternatively, driving may include maneuvering the vehicle in physically constrained areas or in areas with poor visibility.
One or more vehicle object-detection systems, such as radio detection and ranging (RADAR) and light detection and ranging (LIDAR), may be used to detect objects external to the vehicle. In some instances, RADAR and LIDAR systems may be configured to detect external objects, or “targets”, in the vicinity of the vehicle. The vehicle object-detection systems may determine a distance to the external object, i.e., a target range, and speed at which the object is moving toward or away from the vehicle, i.e., a target range rate. The vehicle object-detection systems may be configured to determine a likelihood of collision between the vehicle and the external object.